Shiki Amabe
|color2 = |Name = Shiki Amabe |Kanji = 海部子規 |Roumaji = Amabe Shiki |Aliases = |Image = Amabe Shiki Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I’ll become an idol for your sake, so I’m counting on you, my little kitten." |Gender = Male |Age = 22 |BT = A |Bday = November 2nd |Height = 5'11" or 181 cm |Weight = 61 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Grandfather Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed younger Sister |Hobby = Pottery |FFood = Sea grapes |LFood = Bitter Melon |CV = Yachi Katsufumi }} Shiki Amabe (海部子規 Amabe Shiki) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, which was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Descritpion A man that gives off the frivolous atmosphere of a smooth talker. Whenever he sees a girl, he can’t not make a pass on her. He is a famous potter, and is often seen being fussed over by the people surrounding him. On the other hand, he has a side where he is thoughtful towards his friends, so he also has many male friends. He is always rejected when he tries to make a pass on the producer. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Shiki Amabe. I'm both a potter and an I-chu. Little kittens, do you want to turn my fate? * How did you become an idol? ** You could say I got scouted. Also, the President is a regular customer who buys my pots♪ * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** That Akio, ever since we met he keeps giving me glass beads as presents. I'm grateful but my hands are full now. Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} - Reading Week Scouting = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} }} Personality To Be Added. Lines |Scout = Do you want to turn my fate? |Idolizing = |Reg1 = Hello. I'm Shiki Amabe. You are a cute one… |Reg2 = Little Kitten, I will become an idol for your sake so I'm counting on you. |Reg3 = I'm doing pottery classes, but there are a lot of older males. |Reg4 = Do you want to see me with other than work clothes? |Reg5 = Oh. Cute girl spotted~ |Reg6 = I have to follow the example of Tora-chan and his freedom. |Reg7 = I end up being kind with Kyo-chan because he looks like a cute girl. |Reg8 = Akio feels like a younger brother. I'm in trouble if I take my eyes off him. |Reg9 = Since Sanzenin-kun is really prideful I feel like meddling with him. |Reg10 = Since Raku-kun is the same age as me we can do friendly talk together. |Reg11 = Hikaru-kun is... hmm, such a regrettable kid. |Jul1 = I want to see a girl in a yukata~ Do you want to go to a festival? |Jul2 = Do you want to see me wearing something other than my working clothes? |Aug1 = Isn't the beach nice~ You get to see a lot of cute kittens. |Aug2 = With this level of heat, makes me don't feel like making ceramics... |Sep1 = I'm gonna eat Tsukimi dango with Tora-chan. |Sep2 = Akio seemed happy with the previous successful live. |Oct1 = I want to wear the costume of a cool gentleman. An extremely cool one. |Oct2 = Producer, won't you praise me? |Nov1 = Ceramics art is one form of art. I guess I'll present you one of my works. |Nov2 = Of course you'll congratulate me too, right? |Dec1 = |Dec2 = |Story = Choose your favorite story, okay? |Main1 = I want you to choose a chapter. |Main2 = What story do you want to start reading? |Love1 = You can fall in love with me without having to read a love story. |Love2 = Shall we read it together, little kitten? |Shop = This is the shop, little kitten. |Purchase = It's cheaper than the vases I made. |Friend = It's information about friends. I'm interested in your friendships. |Other = You can do a lot of things! |Start1 = It's reassuring if little kitten is with me. |Skill1A = Yosh! |Skill1B = Turn around more. |Skill1C = |Clear1 = Well then, I have to prepare for ceramic classes. |Affection1 = When you were looking at me, my heart was beating really fast. |Start2 = I will show you my SU・PE・RB song. |Skill2A = You're my princess. |Skill2B = I'm a bothersome person. |Skill2C = Anyone wants to have a kiss thrown by me? |Clear2 = If you faints because of my beautiful voice, then I'll be sure to nurse you. |Affection2 = I have to be kind to girls. |Start3 = We won't lose, understood?! |Skill3A = Be more excited! |Skill3B = I want to dedicate you this hot baiser. (french for kiss) |Skill3C = I can't stop looking at you. |Clear3 = Your eyes were locked on me, weren't you? |Affection3 = When I look at you my urge to craft increases. |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain1 = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipPurchase = |ClipFriend = |ClipOther = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * Currently trying to woo the producer and failing. * Throws around the nickname "kitten" a lot. * He is in third generation. * His favourite animal is any kind of tropical fish. * His favourite flower is the ichirinsou (a small, white japanese flower.) * Usually he wears work clothes, but when he goes out he wears clothes that are beautiful to the eye. (?) * He's respected by the iKid Gakuto Nanjou who, like him, likes hitting on girls. * He goes everyday after school to hit on girls * He considers Akio to be like a younger brother so he usually takes care of him. Profile description source Category:ArS Category:Shiki Amabe Category:Third Generation